Sleeve portions of athletic apparel may be constructed with a variety of features for optimal wear and enhanced athletic performance. The placement and function of sleeve features with respect to a garment body may depend on the layout of the sleeve pattern piece relative to the overall garment pattern, the location of the sleeve relative to surrounding garment seams, and the particular structures engineered within the sleeve material to produce a desired characteristic.